Ask the Seven
by Luna Lerman Jackson
Summary: Get ready to ask some questions to the seven (Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Frank, Jason, Piper and Hazel) and be answered! :)
1. Favorite Disney Movie?

All of the questions and answers are from firstjumper on instagram. I'm just reposting and maybe editing some because they are just so DAM hilarious. Please R & R and ask me some questions for the seven to answer!

QUESTION:

What's your favorite Disney Movie?

Piper: Pocahontas is my favorite!

Annabeth: Of course, you'd say that. Beauty and the Beast is my favorite.

Jason: Peter Pan is the coolest guy ever (A/N: truth! I love Peter Pan :3 )

Frank: Mulan was a cooler guy. And girl. (A/N: *cough cough* Rhea. I mean Andromeda Luna)

Hazel: I liked the Princess and the Frog! Tiana and I have so much in common. She's even from New Orleans!

Leo: there are no movies about totally hot guys with fire powers but I liked Wall-E!

Percy: oh my gods. The little mermaid! Although, Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief was good too.

Grover: are you kidding me?! That movie sucked. I look nothing like that.

Annabeth: he only liked it because logan lerman was there and he was hot.

Percy: I approve of him playing me. His hotness is adequate.

So yeah, that's it so far and again credits to firstjumper on instagram whose username right now is schistmas oh well please R & R and feel free to ask more questions!


	2. Will Leo get a Girlfriend?

** Hey guys! Here's another one from firstjumper || ig. Enjoy and please R&R :) **

**Question: Do you think Leo will get a girlfriend?**

**Leo: YES!**

**Hazel: Maybe...**

**Frank: No.**

**Leo: HEYYY!**

**Percy: I could give you a few pointers**

**Piper: He really needs them.**

**Leo: I'm sure a lot of girls would date me.**

**Annabeth: Luckily, I don't think any girl is stupid enough to fall for that trap. (A/N: then damn, I just did.)**

**Girl that isn't Leo (A/N: it really is btw if you didn't know :DDD): omg I would totally date Leo! He's so cute and awesome and hot!**

**Jason: Really Leo? Really**


	3. Fave Color?

**This one is also from firstjumper on instagram but I edited it a bit**

Question: What's your favorite color?

Jason: Purple, like for the romans.

Percy: Blue, duh.

Annabeth: Green, like Percy's eyes.

Piper: aw ugh you guys are so cute together 3 ahhh omg omg omg cuteeee

Percy: what...?

Piper: sorry, that's my inner Aphrodite. Now back to colors.

Leo: Hazel is a nice color *smirks*

Frank: VALDEZ!

Leo: I don't think Valdez is a color but good choice anyways, Frank.

Frank: oh shut up Valdez.


	4. Thoughts on One Direction?

Again, thank you firstjumper || ig you are fab :)

DISCLAIMER: Percy Jackson isn't mine. It is Rick Riordan's

Thoughts on One Direction? (A/N: I agree with Percy! Taylor One Direction I'm sorry to all directioners there but I'm a hater. Although, their answers are neutral.)

Piper: Eh.

Annabeth: oh gods, this question I hate it. Eh. I agree with Piper

Hazel: wait. What's one direction? Which direction?

Jason: WHO IS ONE DIRECTION?! HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOEW ONE DIRECTION?!

Leo: Have you been living under a rock?

Hazel: I was kind of dead.

Leo: oh yeah, right, I knew that.

Frank: One Direction is the hottest boy band in the world. (A/N: you've obviously never seen Big Time Rush, or Mcfly haha oh yeah and the New Velvet!)

Hazel: Boy band? Oh this is a thing now huh?

Jason: totally. I'm a Liam girl!

Leo: I'm a total Louis girl. Frank is a niall girl.

Frank: guilty as charged.

Percy: um. I'm a swiftie, awkward.

Jason: GET OUT, YOU DO NOT BELONG HERE.

Taylor: C'mon, Jason. All us blondies should stay together.

Annabeth: I'm out of here.

Percy: Brb, dyeing my hair blonde!

Hehe. Thanks firstjumper! :)


	5. Best Thing that Happened to You?

Hey guys! Same credits as all the other chapters. Do you guys have any questions for the Seven? Please R & R.

Question: What is the best thing that has ever happened to you?

Percy: getting rid of Gabe Ugliano

Annabeth: *glares at Percy*

Percy: and meeting Annabeth

Annabeth: I guess being reunited with Percy

Piper: Dating Jason

Jason: Becoming praetor

Frank: Finally kissing Hazel

Hazel: Getting to go on a quest with Frank

Leo: Once, I found 10 dollars on the floor

Oh, Leo. You are hilarious hahaha.


	6. What Fandoms are You In?

SUP YO.

firstjumper || ig

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson isn't mine.

Question: What fandoms are you guys in?

Annabeth: oh my gods, Harry Potter, Hunger Games, Doctor Who, Sherlock etc.

Hazel: wait, what is a fandom?

Leo: pain, so much pain.

Piper: and in the fandoms, we have ships.

Hazel: you guys have boats?

Piper: NO! They're couples we like. *cough* Percabeth *cough*

Leo: *cough* Lazel, Leyna, Liper, Lecho, Caleo *cough*

Annabeth: Should I feel offended or relieved that I'm not listed?

Percy: what if I had a fandom!

Frank: Nobody would be in. Who would waste their time making edits and fanpages for you? (A/N: um me?)

Jason: Percy Jackson fandom? Sounds dumb.

Leo: Yeah, on the other hand, a Leo Valdez fandom...

Gods, how can you not love Leo? Hahahahaha.


	7. 3 Words to Describe Yourself?

Hey guysss! So yeah. Here's the next chapter which is also from firstjumper ( schistmas) please review and ask some questions for the seven plus Nico & Grover to answer!

Question: 3 Words to Describe Yourself?

Jason: Brave, Proud and Roman

Hazel: idk. Um, quiet, shy and proud?

Frank: Awkward, clumsy and... Help me guys?

Leo: Frank, don't you know how to count, that was 6 words!

Percy: hey Frank, I think the word you're looking for is BEAST

Leo: hmmm, my words are HOT, HOT, HOT

Percy: hmmm. Mine are Percy is sexy

Annabeth: fairly accurate but not as good as sea, weed and brain

Percy: HEY!


	8. Are any of the Seven gay?

Hey guys! That's right, I'm back! Yay. Oh well, I will do the questions asked in the reviews in the next few chapters so keep reading! :)

Question: (from firstjumper / schistmas)

Are any of the 7 gay?

Percy: *cough cough* jason GAYce

Leo: jason gayce? I thought we were going with GAYson grace

Jason: WHAT? GUYS.

Annabeth: I just finished my Jarcy fanfic. Who wants to read?

Frank: Jarcy?

Annabeth: Jason and Percy

Hazel: ew that's disgusting

Piper: I think it's adorable!

Jason: Piper! You're my girlfriend! Besides, even if I was gay (but I'm not) I would go for someone classy like Frank, not Percy

Frank: Thanks?

Percy: I thought what we had was something special

Annabeth: oh this is good, keep it coming. This will be the best chapter for my fanfic yet!


	9. Favorite ship that isn't your own?

heyyy. So this question was from: guest

And firstjumper actually answered it so the next few I'll answer myself :)

Question: Favorite Ship that isn't your own?

Piper: PERCABETH ALL THE WAY!

Annabeth: I didn't knew we were so cute

Percy: oh yeah, our relationship is like a basket full of puppies

Piper: YES OMG FEELS

Grover: Percabeth made my little shipper heart explode because I had to wait forever for them to get together.

Percy: well sorry my OTP is Frazel

Leo: I ship Leyna, Lazel, Liper, Lecho, Leobeth etc.

Everyone: WHAT? NO.

Annabeth: besides you can't ship your own couples.

Leo: but technically it's not a real couple

Annabeth: it's still disgusting so no way.

Echo: yeah.

Piper: sorry not sorry, Leo.

hehe please R & R :)


	10. Deepest, Darkest Secret?

HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hey! Here's Chapter 10 and the question is from Guest and this one is made by me, Luna Lerman Jackson so please enjoy and R & R.

Question: What is your deepest, darkest secret?

Annabeth: idk? maybe that I'm scared of spiders

Percy: I drool when I sleep.

Annabeth: Percy, that's not a secret. Everyone knows that.

Percy: um no, just you.

Leo: actually everyone does know. One night while you were sleeping, we were all watching you sleep and drool.

Percy: WAIT. You watched me sleep?!

Piper: Y'know, just for a while about an hour or 2.

Percy: oh gods. You guys suck.

Jason: well we were discussing something and we didn't want to wake you up cause you looked so peaceful like a baby

Percy: Thanks a lot guys.


	11. What is your Theme Song?

Hey guys! How are you all? Happy New Year! Thanks for all the positive reviews :)

Question: What would you say is your theme song?

Leo: Girl on fire! Haha but substitute girl for boy

Percy: My song for sure is I'm sexy and I know it. Or maybe Under the Sea. Or Feliz Navidad.

Annabeth: The first one is reasonable. The second one makes sense but why Feliz Navidad?

Percy: That's a good question.

Annabeth: Well... Why?

Percy: Honestly I don't know.

Annabeth: gods Seaweed brain. Anyways, my song is Lucky.

Hazel: how can you have a lucky song?

Annabeth: no the song is called 'Lucky'. "I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend." (A/N: listen to the New Velvet's cover of Lucky on youtube!"

Percy: WHAT? THALIA? EW. WHAT?

Annabeth: No, Seaweed Brain. You! You're such an idiot sometimes

Thalia: Don't you mean all the time?

Percy: hmph. You're just jealous.

So yeah, that's firstjumper people. Haha thanks for reading. don't forget to R & R.


	12. Favorite Children's or Picture Book?

Hello to everyone reading this. It's finally 2014! Heck to the yeah! Haha.

Disclaimer: Percy Jackson, Harry Potter and all the other books here are not mine

Question: What's your favorite picture/children's book?

Grover (A/N: yeah, I know he's not part of the seven but special appearance!): The Very Hungry Caterpillar!

Piper: I preferred listening to my dad's stories than children's books.

Percy: I had this one book called 'Everybody poops' (A/N: firstjumper actually had a book called "Everybody Poops" hahaha) and I don't know where it came from but it was hilarious.

Grover: no wonder you're so messed up, you were raised on books about pooping

Annabeth: I really liked Harry Potter (A/N: hell yeah! Haha I read Harry Potter when I was 7 c: ) but I had trouble reading it with my dyslexia.

Piper: um, Annabeth. I don't think that's a picture book.

Heehee, kay bye guys enjoy 2014! 3:)


	13. Do you like Starbucks?

Halloooo people of this world. Before you read, PLEASE FOLLOW fandomsforeverafter on instagram and I will love youuu. Haha thanks guys!

~Luna Lerman Jackson

Question: Do you guys like Starbucks? (A/N: hehe I love starbucks, my friend gave me a starbucks card for Christmas)

Percy: I used to like Starbucks until I found out they didn't have blue food. A/N: my friend has eaten a blue cookie. Heehee)

Grover (A/N: another special appearance, maybe next chapter, I will get Calypso or other people to visit!): Meh, I asked them if they had enchilada or tin can lattés but they ended up looking at me weird. I ended up going there everyday for Pan.

Hazel: what's Starbucks?

Annabeth: oh gods, what's Starbucks. You are really missing out.

Leo: I can't have coffee. It makes me kinda nuts, y'know.

Hazel: oh Starbucks is a coffee place?

Percy; yeah, you know I think you'd like their HAZELnut coffee (A/N: I love puns. Hahaha)

Annabeth: oh gods, Percy.

Jason: hey I thought it was pretty good.

Percy: high five! Jason is on my team.

Leo: but-but what about Team Leo? I thought what we had was special.

Jason: sorry dude, but JARCY 5EVER!

Annabeth: Hate to interrupt a budding bromance but Percy is mine

Leo: C'mere Jason, I still love you.

Yeah. That's it. Now go follow fandomsforeverafter and fandomsforeverafter_ on instagram. Danke :33


	14. Which superhero would you want to be?

Hey Guys! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You all rock! Now go follow fandomsforeverafter on instagram 3 this chapter is made by me again and yeah, hope you like it :)

Question: If you could be any superhero, who would it be? And why? -whatupmypeeps

Percy: Aquaman! Because duh, he likes water!

Jason: Superman because he can fly and because everyone likes him.

Frank: the Hulk because he's like green and muscular

Annabeth: I dunno, wonderwoman? Because she's cool I guess...

Leo: hm, I guess I'm perfect just the way I am so why'd I need to be a superhero? I'm super just the way I am.

Luna (dat's me yo. I shall have many appearances now. Tell me if you want a special appearance too!): ^^^ hehe accurate Leo, very accurate.

Leo: OH YEAH. TEAM LEO FOR THE WIN!

Luna: forever! 3 (A/N: team Leo & team Percy!)

Kay that's it. Special appearance from me, Luna and no that's not my real name bbys. :)(:


	15. Tell me a joke!

Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as often because I have school and they're giving exemptions and I have to study so I can be exempted. Hope you all understand! I'm sorry! But I'll try my best and do what ever I can to update (: but if I don't update for like a month, I promise to post at least 3 or 4 new chapters when I do! thanks guys and go follow fandomsforeverafter

Question: Tell me a joke!

^^^ this is from firstjumper again. I just watched Logan Lerman's interview on Young Hollywood and he's so cute omg. 3

Piper: oh gods no.

Leo: okay good, oh so-

Hazel: where did Leo go?

Frank: why do you care so much?

Jason: I gagged him and shoved him in a heat proof box. He should be good for a while.

Piper: oh... That's fun (A/N: note the sarcasm there)

Percy: okay I have a joke. Knock knock.

Annabeth: not this again *facepalms*

Percy: Tish.

Annabeth: But I didn't even... Oh whatever. tish who?

Percy: oh you need a tissue? Knock knock.

Annabeth: who's there?

Percy: ach.

Annabeth: ach who? Y'know, like achoo

Percy: You did need a tissue. Knock knock.

Annabeth: Who's there?

Percy: Bless

Annabeth: bless who?

Percy: bless you silly!

Nico: that was the worst joke ever. You guys will be the death of me.

Heehee. Poor Leo :( don't worry he'll be back in the next chapter. Sorry again for not updating and go follow fandomsforeverafter 3 :)


	16. Who else knows Nico's secret?

Hey guys, sorry for not updating daily anymore! But here's chapter 16! It's my answer btw :3

Here is a special appearance from DemigodSavior because this is his question:

Question: Does anyone besides Jason know Nico's secret?

DemigodSavior: HEY EVERYONE!

Luna Lerman Jackson: special appearance wew! Haha. Now for the answers...

Hazel: Nico, you never told me you had a secret.

Nico: um. *glares at DemigodSavior* why must you ask this question.

Percy: yeah Nico, you never said anything about a secret.

Nico: shut up Jackson.

*DemigodSavior & Luna Lerman Jackson (me) start laughing hysterically in the back*

Leo: aw does little bby Nico need a hug?

Nico: SHUT UP VALDEZ.

Frank: chill dude.

Jason: guys, just shut up.

Piper (charmspeaking): c'mon, Jason. Tell us.

Nico: don't you dare.

Piper: shut up Nico.

*Nico shuts up*

Jason (sort of in a trance): Nico like-

*Nico kicks Jason*

Jason: oh wait what?

Percy: damn, Piper. You almost got it. Now nico, what is your 'secret'

Annabeth: gods, this is going to be a long day.

Luna: Well, CLIFFHANGER-ish. Anyways, that was a long chapter. Thanks DemigodSavior for that question and btw the answer from everyone is basically no.

DemigodSavior: goodbye peopleee!

Kay yeah, that's it. Byeeee. And poor Nico bbyyy. (: well at least they know he likes or liked someone.

~Luna Lerman Jackson3


	17. Worst thing that ever happened to you?

Hey guys! If you're asking for special appearances, can you please tell me if you're Male or Female. Hehe sorry DemigodSavior! Anyways...

My answer & the blue warrior's question

Question: Worst thing that ever happened to you? -the blue warrior

Annabeth: once there was a spider in my bathroom... WAS...

Percy: hmmm. I guess all the days with Gabe

Leo: meeting Frank, definitely.

*Frank glares at Leo*

Frank: back at ya, Leo. You were definitely the worst thing that ever happened to me.

Leo: just kidding, Frank. Y'know I love yaaaa. But the worst thing would probably be when my mom died.

Piper: when Jason forgot I was his girlfriend

Jason: sorry 'bout that. Blame Hera, not me. But the worst thing that happened to me would probably be forgetting everything.

Hazel: I don't know, hmm. Maybe dying?

Wow. This is the first chapter where no one went out of topic and where everyone answered. Yay. Well at least I think it is... Oh well. Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed reading this... And...

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR 50 REVIEWS 3

(:


	18. Who is the best singer?

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the 24 follows, 19 favorites, and 54 reviews. TYSM FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. Now c'mon let's get 30 follows, 20 favorites and 60 reviews! 3

Now... The question is from 'Fish' and it was answered by me, Luna Lerman Jackson (:

Question: Who is the best singer?

Leo: well, it is definitely NOT Percy, I mean have you heard that guy sing in the shower.

Annabeth: *sighs* that is abuse to my hearing

Percy: You're all just jealous because I sound better than you.

Piper: no, Percy. Just the opposite.

Frank: yeah. I don't even think we can consider your singing 'singing' it's more like screeching honestly.

Jason: aw poor Percy...

Well anyways, their answers were technically who is the worst singer so SORRY FISH but I hope you liked it (:


	19. What do you do to relax?

Heyyy! Wow look guys, you got 2 chapters today and it is all because of your reviews, favorites, and follows. Well now, this question is from kat'n'kat and she wishes to make a special appearance too so... ENJOY!

Question: To all the demigods, and Grover, what is your favorite think to do to help you relax? (She had 2 questions but I'm only doing 1 now so sorry kat!)

Kat 'n' Kat: hello guys! hope you enjoy my question :)

Percy: well, I go swimming. Sometimes in the river or the pool or whatever. But I don't know if it is technically swimming because I'm just like sitting there in the water

Annabeth: I usually read a book or draw buildings and other infrastructures.

Frank: I change into a bird and fly.

Jason: I just float in the air like a bird.

Leo: I either make things catch on fire or look at my reflection in the mirror and think of how good I look.

Piper: oh dear lord, this again. Leo, please don't start it.

Yay. Two chapters for you. Thank you all. (:

~ LunaLerman Jackson


	20. Who would win an arm wrestling contest?

Yay this is the 20th chapter so thank you all guys! I'm extremely sorry to all the people whose questions I have not answered yet. I will seriously try. Anyways, this question is from MissfitThunder and I answered it. I did this after a field trip so yeah. I'm extremely tired and stuff anyways. Special appearance from MissfitThunder. (:

Question: Who would win in an arm wrestling competition?

MissfitThunder: hello everyone :)

Luna: hey guys so this chapter will be sort of different, I will divide the seven of them into groups: boys and girls and it's like boys vs

boys and girls vs girls :) so yeah... Anyways...

Part I. Boys

Percy: well I would definitely beat Leo and Jason but knowing Frank, he could like turn into like a bear or something and crush me... o.O

Leo: excuse me but I would definitely beat you, Percy.

Percy: how 'bout no? *with the sass, Persassy 3* (A/N: inside thing with my friend but Katrina, self proclaimed, ruler wielding, sass queen *snaps*)

Frank: if I was ever going to crush someone, it would probably be Leo...

Leo: ouch, but I thought what we had was special.

Jason: no thanks, Percy. I'd probably beat you.

Percy: *cough* any how many times have you been asked to become a god *cough*

Jason: whatever *rolls eyes*

Part II. Girls

Piper: I think I would lose against Annabeth, I mean that girl scares me.

Hazel: you're not alone, Piper

Annabeth: what? Why?

Hazel: I mean your eyes are like intimidating and * makes that face - o.O*

Piper: so we made a conclusion, Annabeth wins.

Luna: Yeah, that's it. I'm sorry if it was sort of crappy, I did this after moving around from 7am to 6:00pm o.O oh well, Luna is sleepy. Thank you to MissfitThunder

MissfitThunder: pleasure :)

*applause for MissfitThunder*

Yeah bye :)


	21. Favorite Food?

Hey guys! Sorry if I haven't been updating. I was in this place with no wifi for like 3 days and it is torture because I need wifi to survive. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter. Thank you for 100 reviews! Ilysm! 3

Please read my two new fanfics: "Those Last Words" and "Worth the Pain" TYSM 3

For all the questions that have not been answered yet, I am working on it so yeah I will try to do all but it is pretty complicated cause I got a load of questions.

SPECIAL APPEARANCE FROM GROVER AND THALIA!

Question: What is your favorite food? -the blue warrior (for all your other questions, Andromeda Luna and I are working on it)

ANSWER IS FROM firstjumper || ig (it's been a while, don't ya think?)

Percy: BLUE, BLUE, BLUE

Piper: Blue isn't a food, Percy.

Percy: if I could eat pure blue, I would.

Annabeth: my gods, Seaweed Brain. What does that even mean?

Percy: it means that blue food is the best.

Annabeth: It's not as good as-

Percy: pizza with extra olives?

Annabeth: How did you-

Percy: Do that? Cause I'm magical!

Grover: not as magical as enchiladas and coffee, that's for sure. Not together of course. (A/N: Coffee 333)

Percy: No I'm the magical-est. I bet thalia loves maple syrup and Jason likes bricks. (A/N: for all you Brason shippers! Hahaha)

Jason: not funny dude.

Thalia: I'm going to kill you, Tuna Breath!

Percy: Bring it on, Nut Job!

Yeah, that's it. Sorry for not posting as often. Ilyasm guys! 3 (:


	22. Would you say yes to becoming a god?

Haiiii. Anyways, this is from firstjumper on instagram. Hehe because like I have no time to write any more fanfics so yeah sorryyyy!

Question: Would you say yes if you were given a chance to become a god/goddess?

Percy: I've already been offered to become a god once and my answer is the same: I'm saying mortal.

Jason: You've been offered immortality and you turned it down? Its my dream to become a god! Why would you ever say no?

Percy: well next time YOU get offered to become a god, you can take it.

Nico: Woah there guys... Um I'd say no. I wouldn't want an eternity of just being excluded and talking to the dead.

Leo: I'd totally say yes so I could become god of sass.

Piper: I'd say yes so I could have a say in what goes on at Olympus

Annabeth: I'd say no unless everyone could be with me.

Hazel: I think I have enough experience with death to know its not fun, I'd say yes.

Frank: I have no clue.

Anyways, yay go Leo, god of sass! Hahahahha yeah. Byeee and sorry again! :)


	23. Special question for Reyna

Sup guys, I'm sorry for not updating, the wifi in my house was broken but it is fixed now! So yay you got 2 chapters! :3

Anyways, this is a special chapter bc its short and its to reyna!

By now, you should all know how much I ship Leyna :3

Credits to this account on instagram, I forgot the username but it's not mine!

Question to Reyna: Would you kiss Leo if it meant saving camp jupiter?

Reyna: As much as this hurts to say, yes I would but only if it was the only way to save camp.

Leo: Yes! Percy get the explosives ready.

Yeah, that's it. That was so long wow *note the sarcasm :))* yeah hope you enjoyed it

LEYNA FTW! :3

Bye. :)


	24. What would be the worst dare ever?

Hi everyone! This is the first chapter from Andromeda Luna so if you don't like it, blame her. Kidding. Ilyyy hahaha.

Btw, wow you got 3 chapters today :333

Question: What would be the worst dare ever? -9

Annabeth: To not read.

Nico: To have to confess something…. *looks away from Percy with a slight huff*

Percy: FISH.

All: … *crickets*

Percy: STICKS.

Annabeth: Never mind, to take care of Percy when he's like this. *gestures wildly.*

Hazel: I feel for you, man.

Frank: It can't be that bad, Ann—

Percy: WHAT ABOUT US. WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. WHAT ABOUT ME. WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DOOOOOO!

Leo: Perce, man. Do you ship Gabriella and Troy? BECAUSE OHEHMGEE PERCY THEY ARE LIKE SO CUTE TOGETHER.

Percy: YOU KIDDING!? TROY IS SO MINE.

Leo: WHAT. HOW CAN YOU NOT LIKE SHIP IT.

Percy: HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW PERFECT I AM WITH HIM.

Piper: …..I.. thought that… what?

Percy: TROY IS MINE, DO NOT TOUCH. DO I HAVE TO LIKE PAINT HIS FACE WITH THE WORDS "THIS IS DA PERCY JACKSON'S PROPERTY" ON IT? OR DO I HAVE TO LIKE TATTOO IT ON HIS BEAUTIFUL, MUSCLED, PERFECTLY SHAPED, LEAN—

Leo: MAKE THE UN-CANON-NESS STOP!

Yeah. I think she's hyper people oh well thanks Andromeda Luna! :3


	25. If you could be a dog,what would you be?

Yay, 25 chapters! Sorry for not updating. I got into a... fight? Well not really a physical fight but my friend and I are like awkward around each other which is pretty sad bc we used to be best friends and stuff and now we're like distant and I feel really bad and guilty so yeah. Sorry!

Please read my other fanfics! Please! I'm begging you to read Worth the Pain and Those Last Few Words! Please R & R bc it will make my day if you do :)

Credits to me :)

This chapter is meant to sound 'high' but none of them are gay, not even Jason :)

I'm sorry if I have like wrong spelling and stuff.

Question: If you were a dog, what kind would you be? -Nora

Leo: hmm. Maybe a chihuahua because they're cute... Like me!

Percy: oh I have bad experiences with dogs, specifically chihuahuas *glances at Leo*

Leo: aw, is poor little Percy scared of dogs?

Percy: you do not know what I've been through.

Frank: a chihuahua like this? *turns into chihuahua*

Percy: *hides behind Annabeth*

Annabeth: don't be scared, its just a dog.

Percy: *glares at Annabeth*

Piper: I am not really a dog person.. So idk.

I'm sorry, I'm not good with dogs. I mean I love them but I'm not allowed to get a pet. So sorry Nora but I hope you liked it! :)


	26. What mythical creature would you be?

Hello! Did you miss me? Of course you did. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating, my brain has been asleep so I didn't have any good ideas plus I've had a lot of homework lately which I'm still not done with.

Please leave a review and read my other fanfics :)

Just so you know, if I mention who asked the question, it means I wrote the answers :)

Btw, none of them are gay, okay? Just to clear things up (:

Question: what kind of mythical creature would you be?-aliceaurora

Leo: a dragon, in honor of Festus, and because it breathes out fire and it's hot *winks*

Percy: a unicorn, because I would be able to keep donuts on my horn and because pooping out rainbows would be cool

Frank: I dunno, maybe a griffin?

Jason: hey! I wanted a unicorn!

Percy: too bad I was first *sticks out tongue*

Jason: you're mean *sticks out tongue*

Percy: why thank you *note the sarcasm*

Jason: you're not welcome *leaves with a hmph*

Annabeth: the immature ones of the Argo II. *sighs*

Poor Jason. Anyways, I know that sucked. I'm sorry. But I hope you like it aliceaurora! I'll do your other question soon :)


	27. One thing you would never want to lose?

Hey guys! The next 4 chapters are from Andromeda Luna :) She was bored so she made a bunch of questions like this one :))

QUESTION: What's one thing that you would never want to lose?

Annabeth: A competition…

Percy: … IF I LOSE MYSELF TONIGHT. IT'LL BE BY YOUR SIDE.

Piper: -_-

Leo: RYAN TEDDER!

Frank: -_-

Hazel: :O

Jason: …Who's Ryan Tedder?

Percy and Leo: ._. CHARGEEEEEEE *cries tears and sings OneRepublic to selves*

Annabeth: Children. Stop. No. No. Percy. Don't sing with your mouth on the ground. Leo. Stop kissing your Ryan Tedder poster. No. Don't give me that face. That's inappropriate.

Btw, if you do not know who Ryan Tedder is. He is from onerepublic and you should listen to onerepublic bc they're really cool (:


	28. What would you name your children?

Again, this is from Andromeda Luna and she scares me sometimes with her weirdness. Jk. Ily girlll hahahaha.

QUESTION: WHAT WOULD YOU NAME YOUR CHILDREN. -dollorlove/LLAMA

Leo: Earth.

Percy: Wind.

Jason: Fire.

Percy: Do you remember the 21st night of September? Love was changing the mind of pretenders

Leo: While chasing the clouds away, Our hearts were ringing

Jason: In the key that our souls were singing, As we danced in the night, Remember, how the stars stole the night away, yeah yeah yeah

Everyone: Hey hey hey

Ba de ya, say do you remember Ba de ya, dancing in September Ba de ya, never was a cloudy day

Ba duda, ba duda, ba duda, badu Ba duda, badu, ba duda, badu Ba duda, badu, ba duda

*Annabeth comes in*

Annabeth: You three, are you insane? How is this related to the question?

Percy: …What was the question again?

Leo: Let's name her McSpicy.

Hazel: McSpicy?

Leo: Yeah, because she's hot. Just like me.

Annabeth: Okay, uh Percy, you?

Percy: Baby.

Frank: I worry for you sometimes.

Jason: I would name mine "Sky".

Piper: *nods, relieved* That's mildly normal.

Annabeth: Why do I get stuck with a guy who wants to name his kid, "Baby"?


	29. Favorite horror movie?

Thanks again to Andromeda Luna everyone :)

QUESTION: WHAT'S YOUR FAVORITE (SCARIEST) HORROR MOVIE? -slamminghorse22

Jason: Cabin in the Woods…

Annabeth: Exorcism of Emily Rose…

Leo: Teletubbies.

Percy: H-How dare you….

Piper: Woah. Percy, are you …glowing..

Percy: YAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

*house explodes*

Andromeda Luna: Don't ask, guys. It just happened.


	30. What do you think is in this box?

Andromeda Luna made this chapter and the question. For all you doctor who fans :))

QUESTION: What do you think is in this box.

Percy: David Tennant. The 10th doctor. Matt Smith. The 11th doctor.

Leo: I think it's bigger on the inside.

Frank: It can travel through time and space.

Annabeth: There are roses and rivers.

Piper: Don't forget the ponds.

Jason: …. Am I the only one who hasn't watched Doctor Who yet?

Hazel: You're not the only one.

Luna Lerman Jackson: I haven't either. I tried watching episode 1 from my sister's laptop and my sister caught me and turned it off

Okay. Thanks for the spam Andromeda Luna! Thank you btw for 13k views :)


	31. 3 Frozen Questions in 1 Chapter

Hello everyone! Um something really important! I'm thinking about ending the Ask the Seven at Chapter 50, what do you think? Please leave a review, I want to know or tell me when you want it to end. You can tell me based on number of reviews, chapters, favorites or follows.

Ex:

1) When it reaches chapter 70

2) When it reaches 1k reviews

3) When it reaches 100+ favorites

4) When it reaches 100+ follows

Anyways, thank you for all the reviews! I try responding to all so please leave a review! Another question! Should I start a 'shoutout' thing per chapter? Like I give you one of my favorite fanfics and if you ever need one, just look at like the top of each chapter and you'll see one of my favorites. So again, leave a review if you want me to start a 'shoutout' thing :)

This chapter is answered by me and it will be divided into three parts bc there are like 3 different questions :)

Question: Have you seen Frozen? If so what was your favorite song? And who was your favorite character?-luvpeacecandy

I. Have you seen Frozen?

Percy, Leo, Annabeth, Jason, Frank and Piper: yes...

Hazel: huh?

II. What was your favorite song?

Percy: ALL OF THEM *starts singing Let It Go*

Annabeth: ...

Jason: ...

Leo: ...

Everyone else in the world: ...

Frank: I told you he was the worst in singing.

Luna: if you look at the other chapters, you shall understand :3

Percy: I'm not that bad *sticks out tongue*

Annabeth: you are truly mistaken

III. Who was your favorite character?

Percy: OLAF BECAUSE I LIKE WARM HUGS

Leo: Elsa! Because she is so cool with her freezing powers and she has cool hair

Annabeth: but she's sort of like Khione but less violent

Leo: well, she was... Dare I say it? I dare... Hot.

Annabeth: eh.

Piper: I'd say Anna because she didn't give up on her family *bursts into tears*

Jason: um, it's okay Pipes. *feeling the awkward here*

Frank: don't ask me.

I know, all those chapters sucked. I'm sorry. Like really sorry. I'll make the next chapters funnier... Heehee sorry!

~Luna Lerman Jackson


	32. two words: room and fangirl

Hello to everyone who reads this fanfiction! So in the chapter before this, I asked you guys when you think I should end I'll probably end when I reach about 500 reviews and I'll choose if I want to extend or not. Hope you understand! :)

SHOUTOUT FOR TODAY: The Green-Eyed Delinquent-kazoquel4 (Percabeth)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or characters here except of course, me, Luna

SPECIAL APPEARANCE BY NICO AND ME!

Question: What would you guys do if you find yourself trapped in a room with your craziest, insanest and wildest fan girl and you can't get out of the room no matter what you try?-PrincessofFlames

*Luna locks Nico with fangirl*

Nico: oh gods, please no. Please. I would die and probably jump out the nearest window.

Percy: honestly I'm not sure what I would do...

Luna: as the author, I shall put Percy with a crazy, insane and wild fangirl... Me.

*locks Percy and self in room*

*Luna starts being the craziest fangirl ever*

Percy: *cringes* HELP ME! PLEASEEE!

*Luna locks Frank in room*

Frank: I cannot handle this. Help. Please.

*Luna locks Leo in room*

Leo: THIS IS THE MOMENT, TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT, WE'LL FIGHT TILL IT'S OVER SO WE PUT OUR HANDS UP LIKE THE CEILING CAN'T HOLD US. The ceiling can't hold me and my heat so I shall survive.

Percy: you say I suck at singing, look at him

Annabeth: Percy, no one can suck more than you.

*Luna locks Annabeth, Piper and Hazel in room*

Annabeth: can't handle this.

Piper: too many fanboys

Hazel: and fangirls

Annabeth: SAVE

Piper: US

Hazel: ALL

Okay, the end. Bye! Thanks for reading.

REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! :3


	33. Best thing to do during Valentine's Day?

Uhm, you guys are AMAZING! I've got 20k views and 150 reviews. I never thought I could make it this far so THANK YOU ALL!

To Nora: I already have an answer to "What's your theme song?" Hehe so go check it out! :)

Fanfic suggestion: Masking the Pain by kazoquel4 (PERCABETH)

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! 3

Question: What would be the best thing to do on Valentine's Day? -Luna Lerman Jackson (original question and answer)

Percy: I guess a walk on the beach.

Annabeth: I guess a casual picnic would be okay for me *looks at Percy*

*Percy looks away intentionally*

*Annabeth glares*

Hazel: horseback riding, maybe.

Jason: y'know some flying would be cool

Piper: I'd say a romantic dinner would be the best.

Leo: hmmm.

Percy: just saying bro, you're forever alone

Leo: HAHAHA NO *cough* Leyna, Lecho, Lazel, Leobeth, Lhione *cough*

Hazel and Annabeth: WHAT?! Uhm, NEVER!

Leo: well I'd say like a campfire with s'mores or something but any date with me would be perfect

*Leo winks*

Luna: HEY FANGIRLS. LEO'S AVAILABLE FOR TODAY

Anyways, hope you liked that! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! Review, favorite and follow please! Thank you everyone! 3


	34. Worst Person You Ever Met?

Hey everyone! I'm so freaking excited because I'm going to meet my favorite author and I'm dying because I'm like lining up already. Ahhh okay, here's one chapter ( I typed this, Feb.22. It was great by the way!)

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Can you Feel the Love Tonight"**

Fanfic suggestion: Youtube, Metube and Percytube –borderlies (PERCABETH)

Anyways, question for today: Worst Person You Ever Met? –Raven

Percy: Gabe *shudders*

Frank: Leo, Leo and Leo

Leo: I feel the love

Percy: CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHTTTT

Annabeth: I don't know you.

Leo: but sadly I do.

Hazel: Gaea

Piper: my dad's former assistant, I hated her. Drew is a close second though.

Jason: I'd say…. Khione?

Well I'm sorry if it's short. Lel goodbye


	35. Favorite Pun?

Hello guys! This chapter is dedicated to Nora because she really wanted me to update and now I did! :)

Fanfic Suggestion: Brotherband Chronicles by Mosgem (PERCABETH)

Original Question: What is your favorite pun that can relate to you or your godly parent?

(A/N: Anyways © im_percy_jackson on instagram for some of the puns with a few revisions!)

*Percy smiles*

Percy: I have a lot but I shall stick with one... Most probably not.

Percy: Hey Annabeth, WATER you doing tomorrow? Do you wanna SEA a movie with me?

Annabeth: OWL never go!

Percy: you DOLPHINately will!

Annabeth: do you want me to CHASE you?

(This is original now)

Percy: oh WHALE, maybe some other time

Frank: c'mon guys, let's be FRANK here. Obviously, Annabeth wants to see a movie

*Annabeth sighs*

Leo: LEO is hot.

Frank: that isn't a pun, Leo...

Leo: but you used your name, why can't I?

Frank: because my name actually means something...

*Jason skies* (A/N: sighs, skies, get it? Hahaha idk I'm just really weird...)

Hope you all enjoyed that. Some original. Some from Cameron ( im_percy_jackson)

Bye! Review, favorite and follow!

* * *

**Btw special message to all the people who keep telling me to update and Nora:**

**To others:**

**Sorry for not updating as often. I'm graduating from grade school this year and right now we have exams and I'm really stressed out and I don't have time to update this fanfic also because I've been updating 'Anywhere But Here', my other fanfic which you should all check out and favorite and follow. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Goodbye! :)**

**Anywhere But Here', my other fanfic which you should all check out and favorite and follow. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Goodbye! :)**

**To Nora: you should really make an account :) you have really good ideas. I'd check it out so PM me or leave a review if you ever make one. :)**


	36. Fave Song?

Hey everyone. How's life? Mine sucks right now. But since my life sucks, I decided to make a longer chapter so at least everyone else will be happy. Hope you guys can get this to 200 reviews, 70 follows and 50 favorites. Love you all more than Percy loves Annabeth!

Chapter Dedication:

Account: foreverskysong

Guest: The Blue Warrior

Fanfic Suggestion: Escape by kazoquel4 (LEYNA)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs or characters used in this chapter.

* * *

Question: What's your favorite song?

Luna: there are too many songs but let's give my top 5 if any of you ever need suggestions, the seven will answer after this :)

(No particular order, but seriously I couldn't fit Austin and Ally here because I love all their songs)

1) Let It Ride by the New Velvet ft. Caroline Glaser

2) The Heart Never Lies by McFly

3) Demons by Imagine Dragons

4) We Are by Big Time Rush

5) Rockstar by A Great Big World

Percy: Let it Go from Frozen (A/N: Congratulations Andromeda Luna for finally watching Frozen last March 4, 2014)

Annabeth: he's been singing it ever since Frozen was released and you know how horrible he sings

*Percy sticks out tongue at Annabeth*

Leo: Girl on Fire, definitely. Or maybe something like Can't Hold Us because those songs both connect to me somehow.

Jason: I'd say my favorite song would be 'On Top of the World' by Imagine Dragons because I really like how its on top of the world and I guess I really want to know how it feels to be on top of the world or that happy that you'd feel that way.

Piper: I like um... Idk. Say Something by Christina Aguilera ft. A Great Big World I guess because it's a really nice song.

Hazel: Dancing Queen by Abba because its dancing queen. How can you not like that song? Hehe.

Annabeth: I just noticed I didn't answer the question so I guess I'd say... Any song from a band like Imagine Dragons or something

Leo: wait. I changed my mind. My song is 'Everybody Loves Me' by onerepublic. Because everybody loves me.

Frank: *cough* nobody loves you *cough*

Leo: Meano.

* * *

Yay. You all got a new chapter. When I reach Chapter 40, I will give shoutouts and more dedications for my special fans. I love you all more than I love Logan Lerman which is a whole lot! Reviews, Favorites and Follows are appreciated. The more I receive, the faster I update so keep it coming. Bye! :)


End file.
